Kitten
by redrose2310
Summary: Dru and Spike come to Sunnydale a few years earlyer then on the show after Dru has a vision of a dark kitten who will bring her and Spike power only to relise that as the kitten grows to a cat he may steal Spike from her. Slash
1. Something interesting

**Alexander Harris was 4-years-old, covered in bruises and cuts and wandering alone in an empty park in Sunnydale. This would not be a good in any town but a town full of vampires and other things it was even worse. The baby's blood was drawling the nastys all around to him as well. Pure and sweet laced with fear that was the smell that pulled at the vampires noses. **

**The little boy sat on a swing at the park cluching his broken wrist to his chest tears falling down his face. The sound a somebody stepping threw the sand reached the boys ears but he didn't look up, his mommy was to drunk to come find him and his daddy won't bother too anyway so it was a stranger and they could only be as bad as his daddy cuz nobody was worse they baby was sure so he just sat there crying.**

**"Well well a cute little bite to eat." came a laughing voice. Xander looked up at the man with unafriad almost dead eyes, the man was smiling he had long sharp teeth and ridges. **

**"You're going to eat me?" Xander asked with a frown that seemed silly he was yucky and bad everyone said so. **

**"Yep" the man said grinning.**

**"I'll hurt your tummy." Xander said the man stop and frowned.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Your not supost to eat food thats gone bad it hurts your tummy." Xander exspanded to the now confused vampire.**

**From behind the dark haired man came a laugh. **

**"Oi I like that!" a blond man said walking up to the vamp and boy.**

**"Hey this ones mine!" the dark haired vamp growled the blond reached out and snapped his neck the boy just watched and kept still.**

**The blond smiled. **

**"My Dru said if I found anything interesting tonight to bring it home to her I guess your it" **


	2. A thinker just for us

**Spike carried the toddler to the house that he and Dru had taken over he wondered why the baby wasn't screaming he had a broken wrist and was being taken to a monster's lair. It almost killed the fun! And what sort of kid wasn't scared of monsters?**

**"Spike you found the Kitten!" Dru squeeled as soon as he walked in. The dark haired vampiress jumped to her feet from the couch where she had been eating a blond cheerleader who was near death but not quite yet. Dru reached out and petted the boy on the head and he just staired at her.**

**"Here you are pet eat up." Spike said proud he'd found what she'd wanted when she frowned at him.**

**"He's a pet Spikey not a nummy he's going to make us more powerful then daddy was and more powerful then the master!" Dru giggle in her vamp face.**

**"Really?" Spike asked that was the clearest Dru had ever been so this must be for real.**

**"Yes the stars told me all about him Spike! He's our Kitten!" Dru giggled and took the boy from Spike and kissed him on the cheek leaving a bloody smug on him.**

**Spike called the fledges he'd made since coming to Sunnydale and had them run to the store to get a few thing and to feed so they won't do something stupid like try to feed off the Kitten.**

**Alexander sat in a walk-in-closet in the masterbedroom of the big house the blond man had taken him to there was a blanket on the floor he was sitting on and a chain from the wall to a collor around the boy's neck. There was a carton of milk beside the door and the blond man had said to knock on the door if he had to use the bathroom. The boy had seen three diferent people dieing in the house just from the livingroom to the closet he'd been trilled for the closet nobody else was in there so he didn't have to see the normal people being killed.**

**"Dru sweety please tell me how a little kid is going to help us?" Spike asked.**

**"The Kitten Spikey watches and looks and thinks, he can figure out all the whys we haven't asked yet silly." Dru said before laughing and looking at the ceiling spinning around.**

**"So he's a thinker huh?" Spike asked having never been a planner himself he liked a good thinker around from time to time. Angelus was a planner but his plans were way wacked and only helped himself. **

**"Yes Spikey a great thinker a thinker only for us!" Dru proclaimed looking at Spike now a smile that Spike had first seen before she'd killed him.**

**Alexander laid curled up in a little ball asleep some time in the night somebody had come int the closet and set and wrapped the boy's wrist. Xander woke up frowning he wished he didn't remeber everything so clearly.**

**His daddy hitting him, his mommy drunk and yelling, the men with ridges and the people dieing.**

**The little boy sat up and started rocking back a forth.**


	3. Nasty Cat

**Spike stood in the doorway to the closet they'd put the boy in they'd left the bedroom the closet was in empty. The boy was stairing at the wall and rocking. **

**"So who banged ya up?" Spike asked as he lit up a fag ' a british fag not the american dirty words meaning'.**

**"Daddy." The boy anwsered not looking at Spike who thought the guy must be a real dick to beat on his own kid.**

**The boy turned to Spike showing off his busted lip.**

**"This isn't too bad though, he wasn't very mad." the boy said and turned back to the wall. Or was mad as a hatter. Spike added to himself he had no problem killing kids but humans shoudn't kill their own young it was just stupid.**

**Becky was a fledge of Master Spike she was only two monthes turned and had died at 14 coming home from a babysitting job so Becky was the one Spike put in charge of feeding the snot nosed brat he'd brought home the night before. Becky pouted as she made the peanutbutter and jelly sandwitch for the brat. Becky hated kids sure she could stand them when she was alive but now it was pure hate. **

**Becky slammed the sandwitch onto a plate and stomped out of the kitchen heading for the masterbedroom where the kid was locked up in. She slammed the bedroom door and stomped over to the closet flung open the door and frowned at the tiny little boy who wasn't making a sound and threw the plate at the kid's feet, the boy didn't flinch just looked at her with his big brown eyes without blinking. Becky figited the kid was creepy. The boy looked at the sandwitch and bit his lower lip.**

**"Thank you." he said quitely.**

**"Whatever." she growled and turned around slamming the door. Now she could go out and hunt!**

**Alexander picked at his sandwitch taking little bites he didn't trust that red haired girl who'd brought him the food but was to hungery not to eat. He didn't like grape jelly but he'd eat anything sometimes at home his mommy would forget to feed him a couple days in a row so he knew when theres food eat don't be picky.**

**Alexander closed his eyes and listened as he ate he could hear screams, people talking somebody yelling he tried to only hear that it was close so he could make out most of it.**

**"What's wrong with you lot I've never had such stupid fledges! This were sulected by the master of Sunnydale heck half of them have Darla's smell on them!" it was the blond man Spike who was yelling. **

**Spike was mad his moron fledges had taken the Master of the town's dinner that could cause a war he and Dru weren't strong anuff in this town to win a war with another master not yet so that ment they were moving on and he was dusting the fledges who weren't worth taking along which was most of them.**

**Spike sighed as he dusted off his duster and looked at the 4 fledges who stood shaking in fear infront of him.**

**"Now you lot I'm taking with me and Dru so start packing up our things." Spike said calmly.**

**"Oh and Becky" He said to the little Redhead he'd turned when he'd first got to town.**

**"Sir" she asked head down eyes on the floor the picture of respect, Spike liked her she was scared and respectful just how he liked his fledges.**

**"Go get the kitten made sure he's cleaned up." Spike said he heard her ground her teeth.**

**"Yes sir of course." she said and ran upstairs to do just that.**

**Drusilla sat in the backseat of a mustang Spike had liked when they had disided to go to Sunnydale a minion named Sam was driving Spike was beside her and the kitten was on her lap, the other fledges were in a truck behind them with their things which was mostly Dru's dollys.**

**"Your a good Kitten aren't you." Dru cooed to the kitten who looked up at her with his mouth tightly closed his little face grim.**

**"He's most likely tired Dru sit him down and let him sleep." Spike said looking tired himself.**

**"He's my kitty!" Dru snapped and hugged the boy close and strongly the poor boy couldn't breath. **

**"He's going to be a dead kitten if you keep that up." Spike told her and Dru let the boy go as she started to have one of her visions.**

**:A dark haired boy a teen: **

**Dru frown and shook her head.**

**:The boy was laughing his voice very pretty:**

**Dru jerked her head to the left her eyes closed tightly.**

**:Her Spike smiling softly like he smiled at her:**

**Dru growled her hands fisted.**

**:The dark haired boy was sitting on Spike's lap while Spike kissed his neck:**

**Dru Snarled.**

**Dru opened her eyes.**

**"Your mine Spike only mine!" She yelled the kid was in the floor and Spike was frowning at her.**

**"I know that Dru love I've always been yours even when you go out with other blokes and the lot I'm yours." Spike asured her petting her hair lovingly.**

**"The nasty cat is going to take you away and I don't know when or who he is" Dru sobbed until the kitten began to nuzle his head against Dru's knee like a real cat she smile and pulled him back on her lap.**

**Who was that nasty cat? She asked herself.**


	4. monkey

**Spike watched his pet playing on a slide at the park Xander was a sweet child and Spike had gotten atached to the boy over the last 2 years he'd been with he and Dru. Spike had disided to take the boy out to the park near the house they were staying in, in Utah. Spike had already eaten tonight so he planned to spend the whole night with the boy who was normaly looked after by his fledges or played with Dru until she went out to hunt so it was a rare treat for both to spend a whole night together though Spike did sit with the boy for at least an hour a night.**

**Xander was climbing up the slide part of the lide ans Spike shook his head. "Careful!" **

**Spike felt real scarey standing at the bottum of a slide with his heart in his throat over a 6-year-old who was acting like a six-year-old! **

**"Sorry Spike." Xander yelled back and stopped climbing and slid down to the vamp who picked him up at once and spun him around before resting him on his hip.**

**"You monkey!" Spike said laughing and Xander just grinned at him. "What do you want to do now buddy cuz to tell you the truth I'm bored out of my gord!" **

**"Food!" Xander said at once.**

**"I'm shocked." Spike said rolling his eyes the boy loved to eat and he was still tiny and thin even though everytime Spike asked if he wanted something he said the samething 'Food' Spike was going to have to talk to Becky about Xan's diet soon.**

**Xander giggled as Spike carried him toward the main part of town. He really didn't kill to much infront of Xander. But that didn't mean the sheiled Xander from what they were or what they did.**


	5. The Brat

**Xander munched happily on the hamburger Spike had just bought him and watched the other kids in the McDonalds watched them playing and eating being with their families. **

**"Spike?" Xander asked the bored looking vamp.**

**"Yes?" Spike said.**

**"We need to leave here soon." Xander said he was always watching the news and trying to help his family as best he could for now that ment thinking about the down side of everything they did because they didn't. He watched the local news because what his family did made the local news.**

**Spike frowned and looked at Xander who had never told him what to do before.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Cuz the police are getting real close to us Spike, they know the hunting area it's drawling attechen." Xander said around his mouth full of food. Spike frown so the kid was a thinker he'd started to believe Dru had made a mistake and he'd been thinking the same thing though he didn't know the cops had reconised the patern yet though.**

**"Alright, where you think we should head to oh wise one?" Spike asked teasingly making Xander giggle.**

**"We should to Mississipi we won't draw to much attenchen around the swamps cuz they'll blame the alogater." Xander exspanded and Spike grinned the kid was a thinker alright.**

**When they returned home Spiked called all the minons he had with him to the livingroom of the house they had taken along with Dru and Xander.**

**"We will be moving on tomarrow night so load up to night we're in for a long drive before sun up." Spike said his left hand on Xander's shoulder and his right arm around Dru's waist.**

**"But Spikey I was planning to eat the pretty dancer tomarrow." Dru pouted.**

**"I know pet but our thinker came up with this plan, that why we have him remember?" Spike said smoothly petting Dru's hair back from her face making her smile.**

**"Mine" Dru said as she had taken to making him comfirm often since leaving sunnydale.**

**"Yours pet you know that." Spike said with a smile before kissing her on the nose and turning around to pick up Xander he didn't see Dru frown at his back or glare at the boy. Xander saw though and noted it in his young mind to think about later.**

**"You'll like it where we're going Miss Dru there are lots of mean things to play with." Xander told her over Spike's shoulder and she at once smiled at the thought distracted from Xander with thoughts of snakes and green monsters with big teeth.**

**Becky had not changed a bit in the last 2 years if anything she hated Xander more but that was about it. She was often used by Master Spike to draw young teens for the whole family to feast on she had brought better and more kills to master Spike then any of the other fledges and still she was left babysitting the creature Xander all the time. Like now she had to make sure the little jerk was packed up ha who cared he was a bloodbag! **

**She walked into the room the worm had been given she and the others (exsept Dru and Spike of course) slept in the basment but Xander got a full room to himself! The boy was on the floor in front of the TV the News was on again. Becky fed the brat a sandwitch and a glass of water every day and hoped he'd starve to death so far no luck.**

**"Get up brat Master wants this room packed." she growled at Xander who just nodded and started to pack the black backpack he carried his things in. Becky watched not helping. The dimond choker neckless Drusilla had given the 'Kitten' as his pretty collor, a black handled knife Spike was teaching the boy to protect himself with, 5 snowglobes one for each state they'd lived in 'Spike's idea said it was a propper hobbie for a boy to collect things', a little brown teddybear he'd gotten Spike to get him 'the brat could get whatever from Spike', a notebook the boy won't let anyone look in and last and least as far as Becky was concered a bag of bottons and pins that Becky didn'y understand at all the kid just seemed to like them.**

**"Ready yet?" Becky growled the boy nodded then went back to the Tv.**

**"Sit closer I hear it's good for the eyes." Becky said before leaving the room with a smirk. **

**As soon as Becky was out of the room Xander stuck his tonge out at the door and went over to his bag reopening it and taking out his notebook which he planned to rehide and carry himself the next day he didn't trust Becky and never would.**

**AN/ sorry this chapter was going to be longer but i had to go to the hospital and lost my train of thought so you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**


	6. Xan

**Disclaimer: So far I own Lilla and Becky and the plot thats it the rest are from the show or the books which belonged to Joss Wheden not me.**

**Spike stood behind 10-year-old Xander's shoulder as he worked up a plan for Spike to kill the curent slayer an Irish girl name Lilla who was in Clevland Xan thought it would improve Spike's statis as the Slayer of slayers if he killed another girl this decade.**

**The boy clever Spike would give him that.**

**"Make sure to kill the Watcher first Spike this one is very dependent on old Carlson she'll be tottaly lost with out him." Xander said looking over at Spike his black notebook open to the page with this plan on it he had worked it all out the veryables her maxamum speed, hight, wieght, age, length of Slayer training before becoming a slayer, length of time she had been a slayer and lastly everything she'd faced so far and how she did in each battle.**

**"She's short so don't be afraid to use your high diference and be sure to turn her Spike she'll be only 1 of 3 Slayers ever turned and you'll be her master your standing will go up masively if you do." Xander said smiling. He'd read all the history on the Slayers there was to read. He knew of all Spike and Dru's history and that of the most famous and powerful vampires. He was an exspirt at age ten most Watcher aspired to be all their long lives but he did have the atvantage of having all the nastys telling him what ever he wanted to know thanks to Spike.**

**Xander contenued to go over the stats even as Spike left for the hunt he'd been waiting a month for. **

**Dru roared and threw Mis Irish at the wall. She'd seen the nasty cat agian and the Kitten was looking more and more like him! They were the same she sure now and she had to get rid of him soon or he'd take her Spikey away! Away forever and ever and Dru would be alone with the dark things in her head like Mummy and the blood and have no Spike to cheer her up or pull her out when she got lost!**

**Spike was hers! But Spike loved the Kitten always protected it. She'd have to wait and plan. She could plan just not as well as the nasty cat.**

**"You'll die Alexander you will." she hissed.**

**"Can I help?" Dru turned to see the mean little redhead who fed the cat in the doorway a cold grin on her face.**

**"The stars sing of the blood and screams he'll shed it's going to stain your shoes too." Dru said with a happy smile.**

**"Pretty pretty screams!" Dru giggled.**

**Spike stood over Lilla's body it had worked just as Xander had said and in two days the girl would be a vampire Spike's Childe to be exact it would be a waste to make a Slayer a fledge.**

**Xander sat happily on the bed in the attic of the old victorain house they'd been using as a lair for the last six monthes Xander loved it in the morning he could sleep safely because the attic filled with sun light from the many windows and he had a cool view of a river at night. Xander was thin for his age due souly to Becky he planned to ask Spike to let him start to fix his own meals this year he was sure he could do a better job then Becky did anyday.**

**Xander smiled at his copies of a few Watcher diaries Spike had paid someone to steal them for him the year before. Xander loved them loved to read them and wished he could read all the Watcher diaries. Xander even found out he was a desendent of one of the slayers which was cool Spike said that was why he was so good with picking up selfdefence with his knife. Lucy Hanover a Slayer from Virginia in the 1800s was Xander's great, great, great grandmother on his father's side she'd mairred a man named Nathen Harris who had a son named James who'd been Xander's dad's great grandfather Xander liked to know that sort of thing that not all his family had been drunk bums.**

**Xander looked up at the door as it opened and slid his hand under the notebook to the knife hidden there.**

**"It's done kiddo." Spike said and sat on the bed Xander dropped the knife. **

**"Great did you turn her?" Xander asked making quick notes in his notebook.**

**"Yep her body is down stairs in the blue painted guestroom."**

**"Great." Xander said smiling "Be in there when she comes to she'll latch on quick from what I can tell she'll be a great Childe Spike loyal strong perfect." **


	7. Sir

**Fast, strong, pretty and a cruel a perfect childe. Spike was thinking this as he watched his first and only Childe making a perfect kill she did what he said and wasn't hard headed at all 'unlike how he had been' tho she wasn't the smartest she could fallow a plan pretty well.**

**The bloody faced grinning Lilla walked up to him.**

**"Was that good?" she asked.**

**"Perfect now lets get home the sun will be riasing soon." Spike said with a proud smile.**

**11-year-old Xander sat kicking his feet to the beat of 'On the Cover of the RollingStone' that was playing in his radio he was laid on his belly of his bed going over plans. Xander had been fixing his own meals for six monthes now and he was glad Becky had been just a little to upset by the change for his liking and Dru had started to hiss at him as he passed her these days.**

**Lilla seemed to like him and she was very loyal to Spike who still liked him and needed his plans so he knew he was safe for right now. But how long before Becky got bold or Dru attacked? Spike would kill Becky no swet but Dru would he be safe from her ever?**

**"Time for a new plan." Xander said before climbing to his feet and going to his phone 'he had his own private line'.**

**Lilla spun around in a bliss filled daze. When she was first turned she had hated Spike for what he'd done then she had gotten to know him since as his childe she hadn't stood any chance with out him now she loved him he was the only family she'd ever really had him and Xan the mortal boy who planned for them. Dru her grandsire didn't feel anything towards her and Lilla didn't really care for the older vamp much either.**

**"Come on baby girl calm your self we have to get home and tell Xander about that fantasic kill!" Spike laughted and Lilla ran to him.**

**"We did just like he said it happened like he said why rush?" she asked always eager to learn from Spike.**

**"To find out what to do next pet we'll be the creame of the vampire crop by the end of this year poppet!" Spike laughted.**

**"Aren't you already the best?" Lilla asked confused.**

**"Of course but we have to let everyone else know now." Spike exspaned with a loving smile. **

**"Oh right." Lilla said with a pleased smile.**

**Xander sat in his room on the phone with a watcher in london, the man didn't know who he was but was interest in getting one of Xander's books in trade for a few things. **

**"Look Mr. Giles sir I can't just give you the diary that cheap now can I maybe a copy maybe but the real thing never going to happen." Xander said with a sigh.**

**"How old are you any way I feel stupid dealing with a child about this!" the man growled Xander was sure this fellow had a nice dark side and smiled.**

**"I'm 11 and feel stupid all you want I got everything I said I had and I'm the only one dealing here." Xander said in a growl of his own.**

**"Find the the Dreamers stone and a copy of the Fanggoryen Book for the diery." Giles said.**

**"Over night mail to me i send your the same I don't get it Mr. Giles and you don't breaght." Xander said warningly.**

**"Same goes for you sir." The man said in the same tone.**

**AN/ more to come soon**


End file.
